Darkest Moments
by Booklover687
Summary: Atem was trained from a young age in the art of killing, he trusted only one Yugi who died. Now he keeps seeing someone who looks like Yugi on his latest mission, and why did mystery surround the look alike?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction(Duh) I'm doing this for fun and I feel like to enjoy the fanfictions I read I should write one too… anyway on with it now right because I know that most people will skip my amazing writing here and skip to my story**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I would be much richer and a dude so yeah**

* * *

At Atem's first foster home his "parent" was a stern looking woman named Martha. Martha was an okay foster mom with barley enough money to support the 5 kids she fostered. Her home was a boring beige color with grey carpet and it only had 3 bedrooms. She had a hard job and talked to Atem bout most of her financial problems so basically, she acted like he was more of a friend than a son. She trusted him with tasks that the other kids hated, but he loved like sharpening the knives.

While it wasn't the ideal home it was the way things were that comforted Atem he remembered little of his parents, but people always seemed to think that he would suddenly fall on his knees and say he loved his parents and missed them, proclaiming that he had remembered them. What BS in Atem's eyes he had never met the people who were his biological parents.

When Atem turned 5 his life changed forever and not for the better. Change came in the form of a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair with sharp grey eyes and was wearing a black suit with a red tie the color of spilled blood he looked so out of place it was almost comical. The man had stopped his van outside the house and had purposefully walked up to the door and knocked. Atem being the closest to the door opened it slowly.

"Is Martha here little one?" he asked.

"Yes sir," he answered quickly.

"Good can you find her for me?" it was not so much as a question as an order.

"Of course Mr," he tried to be polite, but it just wasn't him. Still he ran up to the woman who raised him.

"Martha a man came to the door and asked for you."

"Okay thank you Atem come downstairs with me, okay?"

"Okay I will," she smiled at this and walked down the stairs with him when she saw the man she got so pale her skin looked like spilled milk.

He talked with Martha as soon as he arrived at their house, soon after Martha called out,

"Darling meet Mr. Jefferson," Martha said with a sad look in her eyes, "He is going to ask you some questions." This was the first time Martha called him darling usually it was Atem that she called him and she was acting downright motherly, ahh this must be a social worker he thought quickly.

"I'm happy here," he automatically answered.

"Okay son, but that's not what I wanted to know." stopped to take a breath when Atem cut in again.

"What the hell do you want," Atem asked definitely, yet seemed more amused than angry.

"Well since you asked, I would like to know if you want to take the only chance you will ever get to leave the foster system and come with me?" he said with an unamused arch of one of his eyebrows.

"What?" Atem asked puzzled, wondering why the hell he was even asking most social workers just took kids not bothering when they thought that the kids would praise them for removing them from their friends and dumping them with stranger, fools social workers were.

"Because young one I will help you unlock all of your potential." answered patiently in an almost bored tone of voice.

"Yes," Atem answered decisively and he saw all hope in Martha's eyes shatter, while looked delighted. Atem almost considered asking Martha way she looked so sad and defeated almost, he was just excited to go out into the world how naive he had been.

"Well come on than Atem, let's go," it finally occurred to Atem that he never told his name, and now more than anything in the world he wished that he had said no to .

* * *

 **Hey how did I do review please and I know that I probably made some spelling errors sorry. Peace out reader(s) hope you stick around bye. Sorry if the chapter was too short I'll make them longer but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back sorry if it was horrible and that I was gone so long oh well on with it than**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

Atem was led to 's van. It was a stark white van that was almost too clean, and got into the back. As he got into the back he saw five other kids about his age. He also noticed that the seats were black leather contrasting vividly with the walls. Well this was going to be interesting. None of the kids made any inclination that they wanted to talk to him, so he made no effort to try to talk to them he just observed them.

There was only one girl she had snarled short brown hair, cold and calculating brown eyes, and her clothes were tattered and discolored rags. Her eyes were framed by long eyelashes making her appear cute. She was obviously a street kid though, he had seen enough of them to know by their hard eyes and ragged appearances.

The boy closest to him had a mop of chestnut colored hair, blue eyes, and had a baby in his lap. The boy looked as if he would bite whoever tried to touch the baby, who was probably a relative maybe a brother. He was probably from an orphanage judging on his appearance, the not quite nice but altogether in decent shape clothes and skinny looks. The baby was covered and oddly silent for a baby.

Another boy looked almost girl-like he had long black hair, sharp green eyes framed with eyeliner, stolen maybe, that sparkled with intelligence, and his face was round giving him an odd look. The oddest part was the dice earrings that he had on, how on earth did he get them? Passed through Atem's mind for a second. He was plain enough Atem decided not worth thinking over more. Probably another foster kid judging on his worn clothes.

The boy across from him by far was his favorite, he looked a lot like Atem, yet not. The boy's face was kind of round, his hair was black with purple tips in a star shape and had blonde bangs hanging in his face, his eyes were purple, and he was in a hospital gown. Atem briefly wondered why, but did not dare to break the silence. The boy's eyes were watching the window watching the scenery he looked relaxed, but Atem could see that he was cataloging everything he had likely looked over the others too.

As they arrived at their destination they all filed out of the van joining a rapidly forming group of kids outside. A tall man came out of a tall imposing building that looked distinctly military, he had sharp features, his hair was a salt and pepper colored maybe from age Atem thought idly and he was wearing a red suit. The man had an overall intimidating air to him, he was clearly a business man and a powerful one at that.

"Welcome children to your new home I am Goribozo Kaiba and am in charge of this facility where you will train to become useful to the government," the man told them in a falsely pleasant voice. Ahh so that was their objective Atem thought using kids that no one would notice gone to shape into weapons to do their dirty work playing on the kids devotion for saving them, clever. An old psychological trick, but effective.

"You will be expected to work hard to prove your worth and after a year or two then you will all take a test to see who will be chosen by us, but only the six best of you good luck children I expect only the best from you and so will you teachers or we will personally kick you back onto the streets good luck children," Kaiba finished his speech easily. Atem wondered what they would be learning with something like dread pooling in his stomach.

The brown haired boy was taken from the group and escorted to Kaiba. Atem could not see much from his angle, but he did see that the bodyguards took away the baby. The brown haired boy tried to get him back but was easily taken down, and dragged away.

A tall blonde woman, in tight fitting purple clothes that covered the bare minimum, called out appearing with a man, "All girls come with me," she called out then briskly walking away before Atem could get a good read on her. Each girl followed her was practically running to catch up with her.

The man, who had come out with the woman, was in a black suit purple eyes that reminded him of the boy in the hospital gown from earlier and pitch black hair came forward. "The rest of you follow me," he said curtly visibly annoyed. Turning on his heel the man walked towards the building.

"Welcome to your new home kids we adults call it Base 38592, The Center for short. Now that you are here there is no going back we will make you stronger I will be one of your teachers Professor Moto and I teach short range weapons like swords and knives. If you show little talent in my class you will not continue for long, I do not accept dunderheads or people who do not understand the benefits of such weapons anyways. And here we are your dorms, four per room and lights out at 8 goodnight." Professor Moto told them all easily and stalked away.

Atem found himself in a room with the boy in the hospital gown and two other boys he had not met before. Each claimed a bed but the hospital gown boy was just sitting there, so Atem decided to try and make friends, he had always been well liked by people, and it was important to gather allies if they were loyal even better.

"Hello," he found himself saying, "my name is Atem I saw you in the car, what's your name?"

The boy seemed suspicious and surprised at his words, good the other boy had good instincts not to trust others,"Are you Egyptian?" Was asked in return, "and my name is Yugi Moto." A test to see how he would react to the name, an alright test too.

"I am an Egyptian, so what you're clearly not pure Japanese right? So don't get all high and mighty with me you're in the same boat as me." Atem told Yugi sternly, tension eased out of Yugi but not all of it.

"Yes I am and just so you know you should avoid me I'm smaller weaker looking you will do better to not care for me," Yugi told Atem very seriously, kind Atem thought clearly used to bullying and being alone or wanted to be.

"You seem like better company than any mindless bully or brute besides I like the cunning ones best," Atem replied just as seriously with a wink, and the small smile he got in return seemed to light up the room. Atem held out his hand for Yugi to shake and Yugi took it that was the start of their friendship.

The next morning Atem was awake by six and he looked around seeing that Yugi was already awake and dressed in plain black form fitting clothes, and at the bottom of his bed was a matching set. Atem slipped them on quietly and quickly. It was the start of many hard days in the future as well.


End file.
